Digging in the Darkness
by Gigan7
Summary: On a mission to mine the Ishrakaneil diamond the former crew of the Mecha-Godzilla is sent to Atlantis. But things are not always as they seem and deep in the earths crust lay clues to a much larger mystery. thanks to armadon05 for the use of Armadon.
1. Chapter 1

**Digging in the Darkness**

**WHAP! ** The sound of the pointer stick against the film screen captured the attention of everyone in the room.

"Geeze Teshima! What's your problem?" Yawned Victor Barlem One of the four ex- pilots of the Mecha-Godzilla.

"My problem is you Barlam." Shouted General Teshima, "…and this pitiful excuse for military personnel. With the exception of Captain Marou Kojima, this has to be the worst team I've ever had the displeasure of working with!"

Genjo Asana, a tall black haired Japanese man, raised his hand. Teshima sighed, "Yes Genjo? What is it?"

" Well, I for one sir, find your lecture most riveting and informative, and if I may be so bold as to say I am humbled to be briefed by one so great as yourself."

"Teachers pet." muttered victor.

"Class clown" Genjo snapped back.

Teshima slapped his own face, muttering about how he was going to retire to some tropical island far, far away from these morons.

Teshima gathered himself together, "Okay." He said, his voice strained, "Now as I was sayi….where is Iko?

Victor and Genjo looked around the room when the door burst open and in waltzed Iko Hamamoto carrying five takeout bags, two in each hand and one in her mouth. The bags had the burger palace clown king on the front and a cartoon picture of Godzilla on the back, advertising the _all grown up_ kids meal toys that sponsored the new Monster March on Tokyo movie.

Iko dropped the bags on a counter, being completely ignorant of the fact that she had walked out on Teshima's lecture to get a snack, "Okay! I got the El Arana grandee burrito for victor, the triple Ghidorah burger for Genjo, and I wasn't sure what the Captain and General Teshima wanted so I just got some rodan nuggets and figured you guys could share."

Victor dug into his bag and pulled out a small plastic El Arana, "This thing is awesome!" Victor tore open the lid of his soda cup and placed the toy inside, sucking in the caffeinated beverage.

"Hey, Genjo! Look out it's the ishra beam!" Victor squeezed the plastic spider's abdomen and sprayed Genjo full of cherry coke.

Genjo wiped the sticky substance off of himself, rage encroaching upon his face, "Victor I'm going to kill you!"

Genjo got up and was about to throw the nearest object at victor when another **WHAP **filled the room.

"Sit down! Now! Or so help me I'll make sure there is a court marshal waiting for each one of you when we leave this room!"

Captain Marou Kojima just sunk into his chair wishing he could just disappear, 37 years of service to the Japanese Self Defense Force and what do they do? They pull him out of retirement to baby-sit three unruly children while they got to play with the military's most expensive toys.

"Now, as I was saying." General Teshima began again. "Due to recent events the Japanese Government has decided that it would be unwise to depend on further trade with Ataru Walker for the Ishrakaneil diamond. We must find our own source of Ishrakaneil."

Teshima sighed as he watched Genjo, victor, and Iko engage in a game of tic-tac-toe.

"Lights off" Teshima shouted taking great pleasure in the groaning of the trio as he ruined their game. "Now if you will all turn you attention to the screen."

The whirring of the rooms built in projector cut through the silence while a video of a desolate city came on the screen. " An underground probe sent by the S.K.M.C ( Subterranean Kaiju movement Center) to try an relocate Anguirus after the Bagan incident found this, the remains of an unknown city believed to be Atlantis."

Victor yawned again, "So? What do you want us to do?"

"The ex- crew of the Mecha-Godzilla will go to this location and scope out the landscape to see if there is any Ishrakaneil available to be mined. You will look for the diamond and only the diamond, this is not a vacation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" said Genjo "But last time I checked we've been replaced by Kiryu, so unless you're decommissioning the cyborg and giving us are robot back."

Teshima shook his head, "No, all of you are still forbidden from ever setting foot inside a Mecha-Godzilla ever again!"

"Geeze" victor grumbled under his breath, "We only grazed the diet building, it's not like we blew it up or anything."

Teshima rubbed his eyebrow, "That Graze cost the Japanese government over 2 million yen in property damage over what was supposed to be routine exercise." Teshima stopped then added sarcastically, "But then again nothing is routine with any of you!"

"But then nothing is routine with any of you!" Victor mumbled mocking the general.

General Teshima took no notice and continued to debrief the Former Mecha-Godzilla pilots, "While you will not be allowed to pilot the Mecha-Godzilla You will be given the reigns to M.O.G.E.R. A., well half of him anyway. Your orders are simple you will Pilot Land M.O.G.E.R.A. deep into the earth until you arrive at the coordinates given to you. You will then make a routine survey of the area, collect a few samples and return here, without incident!"

Teshima looked over the three pilots and felt truly sorry for Captain Marou Kojima.

Teshima thought for a moment as Victor, Genjo and Iko were once again arguing about some trivial matter, he then said aloud, "I am also assigning Doctor Falon Seiryuu of the Kaiju research center to this expedition, and I will shoot the first person who decides to complain about it."

"I wasn't going to say anything." victor said defensively, "Were you going to say anything Genjo?"

Genjo shook his head "Not I, what about you Iko?"

Iko allowed a small smirk creep across her face, "Well, I did have a question."

Teshima sighed, "What?"

"Well." Iko said, "I just wanted to know if there were any bathrooms on board Land M.O.G.E.R.A., it's that time of the month and I have been getting these terrible cramps and."

Iko left off on purpose as Genjo and victor did their best to stifle the intense laughter that they felt rising up from inside them, but they ended up making snorting noises as the laughter seeped out through every other part of their face except their mouth. Iko smiled as she saw General Teshima turn beet red, she had won Victor and Genjos silly bet, General Teshima was about to blow his stack.

Teshima Exploded his patients taxed to their most agonizing limit, "Get out!" he screamed causing the rag tag Mecha crew to scramble out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victor shivered as the arctic air cut through his thick Eskimo styled coat, " W-where is this S-scientist guy any-w-w-way, I'm freezing to death out here."

Iko tried looking through a pair of binoculars but the blizzard that was raging around them blinded her field of vision, "I can't see anything, are you sure he's coming?" Iko shouted over the turbulent winds.

Marou Kojima folded his arms together, "If he says he'll be here then he'll be here."

The entrance panel of Land M.O.G.E.R.A slid open and Genjo Asana's popped his head out, "Sir! I'm picking up a human sized heat signature coming from up above!"

Marou Kojima smiled, "That's him! Okay Genjo start her up so we can go as soon as he lands.

A red dragon like creature descended into the groups midst also wearing a heavy parka.

"Dr. Seiryuu I presume." Marou Kojima said, his gloved hand extended in greeting.

Victor rubbed his hands together, exhaling warm air into them as he watched Dr. Seiryuu and captain Kojima shake hands and engage in conversation, "G-g-great the lizard man is here, C-c-can we go now? I'm going to get frostbite."

"Yes we can go now Victor" Captain Kojima said, "Alright everyone! Lets pack this up and get moving we've got a job to do!"

It didn't take much time for everyone to pack up the equipment and load it into Land M.O.G.E.R.A.

Genjo buckled himself into the pilots seat, "Okay buckle up you yahoos were about to go down under!"

Marou Kojima cringed, "Genjo! Shut up and start the blasted machine!" Genjo gave his captain a mock salute and began powering up M.O.G.E.R.A's bottom half.

"You deal with this kind of behavior often?" asked Falon Seiryuu.

Marou sighed, "You have no idea."

Genjo, still keeping his eyes on the Mecha's monitors turned to victor who was copiloting, "So, victor, how are those power-up Kaiju figures selling?"

"Shut up" victor grumbled

"That well huh?"

Victor slumped down, "Worse, I just can't compete with Silver Fox Incorporated, their beating my small business into submission and there's nothing I can do."

"Well…" Iko said from the back, "Walker is supposed to be the bad guy, we could just hijack the Mecha-Godzilla and squash his house."

Captain Kojima was talking with Falon Seiryuu when he overheard Iko's comment, "You will do no such 

thing!" He ordered.

As Kojima turned his face back towards Falon he felt a wad of paper bounce of the back of his head. He thought about screaming at Iko but figured it would be a waste of his time; the three of them had skulls so thick it would make superman jealous.

"Anyway, what were you saying Falon?"

The red dragon pushed up his wire brim glasses, "I was saying that there have been some strange events going on of late, increased reports of Alien abductions, Mariners have reported shipments being intercepted by sea serpents, Monster sightings have also spiked both large and small, including reports of a legless phantom moth that keeps appearing and disappearing. Something big is happening captain, someone or something is orchestrating these events, the question is who?"

"Uhh captain I've got some readings on these seismic monitor thingy's" cried Genjo.

"What kind of readings Genjo?"

"The Daikaiju kind sir and it's coming in fast!"

"Perhaps we have finally located the whereabouts of Anguirus." Dr. Seiryuu pondered out loud.

"Genjo take evasive actions now!" Shouted Captain kojima

"Too late I'm throwing her in reverse!"

Land M.O.G.E.R.A jerked backward as a pair of blue jets appeared in front of the drill bit pushing the vehicle backwards.

"Hang on!" cried Genjo, "Here it comes!"

Land M.O.G.E.R.A shook at the force of the impact, red warning lights blinked in and out all over the cockpit. Genjo quickly flipped a few switches turning on the outside monitor. Genjos jaw dropped as a giant tan colored Armadillo was pushing Land M.O.G.E.R.A out of its way. Its snout was shorter then a normal armadillos but the ears seemed to have picked up the missing length as they had grown longer then was typical of the species.

The creature let out a roar and shoved Land M.O.G.E.R.A away, and then it simply vanished. Not just going away, but as in completely disappearing like it had never even been there.

Victor blinked, "Umm did anyone else just see that?" Silence filled the Mecha's control room, "Right, me neither."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruins of the ancients

After several aggravating hours of conspiracy theories, name the monster discussions and just general idiotic conversation with Victor, Genjo and Iko Captain Marou Kojima was very grateful when Land M.O.G.E.R.A finally tunneled into a clearing.

The vehicle came to a full stop, the entry hatch whooshing and whirring as it opened up to reveal a breathtaking landscape. The probes scans had not done it justice, though the city lay in ruins it was no less impressive to behold. Amongst the shambles of debris ran an enormous river of molten lava that gave the city an eerie red glow.

In the very heart of this mesmerizing but chilling city stood an enormous statue of a giant beetle like creature with a star shaped crest on its head and drill bits in place of its arms. On both sides of the beetle statue lay two other monuments, one was demolished beyond any hope of restoration, but it seemed to have once resembled a dragon of some sort. The other statue was of a man dressed in a toga, holding a spear along with a shield and tiara that had the face of the beetle creature chiseled into them.

Victor fell face first into the sandy shores of what was believed to be the last remains of the Atlantean empire.

Victor spit sand out of his mouth, "Dose any one even have any idea whether we can even breathe down here? What if our bones melt inside of our bodies? We are in the center of the earth, and what…"

"The fact that your still talking makes me believe it should be safe." Iko said as she strode past Victor.

"Good point." victor said picking himself off the ground.

Doctor Falon Seiryuu was the last to step out of Land M.O.G.E.R.A; he surveyed the landscape then scooped up a handful of sand and rubbed it between his claws, "Hmm, red sand. Interesting"

"This place is kind of spooky" said Genjo who was leaning against the Mecha's hull, "So, what do you make of it all doc?"

Falon turned to answer but was interrupted by Victor Barlem's voice echoing across the vacant utopia, "Whoa! That is awesome! Hey Genjo, Captain, doc! You guys have got to see this!"

Falon, Genjo and Captain Marou all raced over to Victor and Iko who were staring at the two gigantic statues of the beetle and the warrior.

"They have some sort weird pictures, I assumed they were ancient Atlantean abc's or something." said Iko.

Falon ran his red dragon claw over the symbols engraved in the base of the warrior statue, mumbling incoherent dialects to himself, "Fascinating, absolutely fascinating."

"What is it doctor?" Marou Kojima asked.

"Miss. Hamamoto is correct these are Ancient texts, but they're not Atlantean."

"What?" cried Kojima. "How is that possible, the boys upstairs were absolutely certain that this place 

was Atlantis, the probe even found a Gamera graveyard not too far from here."

Falon pushed his glasses up yet again, "Allow me to explain captain, while the text is not strictly Atlantean it is close enough for me to translate, roughly it say's, _Oh__ may are lord Megalon bless are world and protect us from the surface. May Seatopia live forever_! Basically the way I figure it this Seatopia was once a part of Atlantis, but when they introduced this Megalon idol which I assume is the giant insect to your left there was a split in their culture and the two factions went their own way forming their own different cultures."

"Fascinating" gasped Captain Kojima.

"Exactly" nodded Falon.

Iko looked over at victor who was holding his nose, "Victor? You okay?" she asked.

Victor nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, it's just that it's so dusty down here I thin… I thin…"

Falon could here victor's deep breath, "No! Wait! Don't…"

Too late, Victor sneezed and the entire city echoed his release. Falon watched in horror as hairline cracks began to race down the warrior statue then cause it to crumble to the ground in a pile of stony rubble.

Falon picked up one of the many pieces of rubble examining it, "Mr. Barlem! Do you have any idea of what you have just destroyed?" Falon said trying very hard to control his temper.

Victor shrugged "How do you know it was my fault? Maybe you shouldn't have been touching it."

Dr. Falon Seiryuu's temper reached it boiling point as he tightened his fist around the rock he was holding crushing it into dust. Falon's wings swept up as he took to the air, chasing Victor past the Giant beetle statue breathing fire that just missed Victors backside.

"Umm, Captain? Shouldn't you stop them?" Iko asked.

Captain Marou Kojima just smiled folding his arms, " In a minute Iko. I want to enjoy every minute of this."

"Hey Captain! I found something." The voice came from Genjo who was rummaging through the rubble.

Captain Kojima trotted over to Genjo, "What have you got for me Asana?"

"It's a really ugly looking dog statue." Genjo handed Kojima a white statue of some sort of lion like creature.

"Genjo, this is a Shisa lion statue. But what's something like this doing inside that Seatopian statue?" Victor ran by the two screaming as Falon jettisoned fireballs after him.

"Doctor Seiryuu! As much as I'm enjoying this I need a moment of your time."

Falon stopped, flying back over to Captain Marou. Dr. Seiryuu landed, swirling wisps of black smoke rising from his nostrils, "What do you want me to look at?"

Marou Kojima handed him the Shisa lion statue.

Falon looked it over, "Theirs writing here but its Japanese, not Atlantean or Seatopian dialect. It says _the great king shall awake When The 4th daughter of the 4th daughter of Azmui blood recites the text in manner of song. With the awaking of Seesar Guardian of the earth So shall the other Guardians awake at Seesar's call, Ready to battle the encroaching darkness and defeat the echo once and for all__._ Hmm I wonder."

Falon then rushed over to the demolished dragon statue digging through the rubble, he finally pulled out a plaque, "Aha! As I thought. Here's another inscription, _The__ guardian of fire Nusuku resides under The earth. Awaiting the call to summon his rebirth. His flames pierce the soul of all those near, But those of pure heart need not fear._ It seems as though Nusuku was considered the resident protector of the Atlantean city, but when the Seatopian faction brought in Megalon the masses turned in favor of this new guardian, they then attempted to wipe out any history of Nusuku. I must get back to the university so I can record all of this!"

Captain Marou shook his head, "Sorry doc not till we find out if there's any Ishrakaneil here."

"You won't find an ishra diamond here captain, the power stone was mainly of Atlantean culture, the Seatopian Empire would have gouged it from their society long ago."

"Well, I suppose that's good enough for me" said Captain Kojima "let's go crew! Were moving out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Battle of the Titans

The Atlantis expedition team slowly made their way back towards Land M.O.G.E.R.A constantly stopping for Victor who complained about having third degree burns from Falon's attack.

Iko lifted him off of his feet, "Come on you big baby get up! He didn't even hit you." Iko walked behind victor nodding over to Genjo who in turn handed the white Shisa lion statue over to her.

Genjo quietly sneaked up behind victor, "Hey! Victor!" He shouted.

Victor shrieked then grumbled as he turned to see Genjo grasping his side in uncontrollable laughter. Iko too was snickering completely unaware that the eyes of the lion statue were glowing as she had it facing to a pool of lava that connected to Seatopia's molten river.

Genjo was attempting to say something but his laughter kept getting in the way, "Look out victor!"

The pool of lava behind Genjo began to bubble and hiss, Genjo paid no attention, but just continued to taunt victor as a great saurian head arose from the bubbling flames.

"It's the great and terrible Fire Dragon!" Genjo began to laugh again.

Victor was pointing wildly behind Genjo who merely thought Victor was being stupid as usual. Suddenly the temperature of the cavern rose to sweltering degrees, and Genjo realized something else was going on. He slowly turned around not wanting to face what was behind him, he could feel a hot blast of air envelope him as the beast exhaled. Genjo turned completely around, his lip quivering and his eyes on the verge of tearing as he beheld the awesome beast before him.

The monster was indeed a terrifying sight to behold for its body though in the shape of a bipedal saurian was made entirely of flames. The only parts of the fire dragon's body that seemed solid were its talon like nails that appeared on both its hands and feet, and its charcoal black skull that covered the top of the dragons head as if it were some dark helmet with two twig like horns flowing backwards. The rest of the fiery specter was pure flame, including the lower half of its jaw, its teeth which were set apart from the red, yellow and orange flames by a bright blue with some black mixed in indicating that there might be something solid behind the flames, but one couldn't be sure.

Genjo stared at the Titan for a moment unable to complete even a coherent thought, after less than 10 seconds of the ultimate staring contest Genjo did the only thing he could think of, he screamed like a little girl and bolted for Land M.O.G.E.R.A with victor and Iko not far behind.

"What on earth is going on? Even they couldn't get that lost?" grumbled Captain Marou. Dr.

Falon Seiryuu made no impression that he had even heard the captain, he was much to enraptured by the plaque of Nusuku and its puzzling poem, "Awaiting the call to summon his rebirth. Most curious ….I wonder."

Genjo, Iko, and victor whipped past Captain Marou and Dr. Falon hopping into Land M.O.G.E.R.A as a mighty roar echoed through the dead city.

"What was that?" Marou shouted.

Falon fixed his glasses, "I believe that is the Fire guardian of Atlantis, Nusuku, and he sounds very angry."

His nostrils once again filled with ancient breath of this lost utopia. He was Nusuku the fire dragon, the guardian of Atlantis and he would never be defeated again. His temper was boiling, Megalon the lapdog of the Seatopian race would rue the day he stole the sight and dignity of Nusuku Guardian of Atlantis.

Nusuku's gaze then lowered to Land M.O.G.E.R.A , he couldn't see the machine save for a blurry shadow that tended to merge with other blurry shadows, But his time underneath the earth robbed of all sight had heightened every single one of his senses. He could hear the commotion of the strange beings below, they were neither Atlantean nor seatopian, most curious indeed.

"Shoot it!" screamed Victor who was wrestling the controls away from Captain Kojima.

"Victor! Get off the controls! You're going to…" Two blue masers fired from Land M.O.G.E.R.A's cones striking Nusuku.

Victor's face drooped, "Uh-oh."

Captain Kojima slowly placed his fist down on the control panels as he tried strongly to resist the urge to deck his chief mechanic.

"Sit down victor" hissed Kojima. Victor obeyed sitting next to Iko as she taunted him, "Ooh Victors in trouble, Victors in trouble."

"What are you four?" Victor griped.

Iko just shrugged her shoulders, "That would still make me older then you."

Victor just rolled his eyes. Suddenly the hull of Land M.O.G.E.R.A shook violently. Nusuku had barely noticed the maser fire, the invaders were lucky they did not press their attack for they were not his true opponent.

The ground quaked beneath the fire dragon's feet; at last he had come. Now they would finish what they had begun so many centuries ago, now Nusuku would settle the score with the champion of Seatopia Megalon.

Nusuku heard his opponent rocket out of the ground with his thunderous cry that remotely sounded like an exploding gong. A giant beetle creature burst out of the ground its twin drill hands still spinning as it landed on its two clawed feet. The monsters mandibles resembled a pair of ribs, and it also sprouted rubbery antennae that were placed over its large compound eyes. On the very top of the insect's head stood a star crested horn that glowed ominously.

Doctor Falon Seiryuu noticed the stubby tail coming out underneath the insects Yellow and black patterned wings, "Look at this Captain."

Captain Kojima looked to see what doctor Seiryuu was pointing at, "Look at what?"

"That tail Captain. This creature is the spitting image of the Megalon statue, so I must come to the conclusion that the statue and this beast are the same creature."

Kojima shrugged, "But what does the tail have to do with anything?"

Falon pushed his glasses up for effect, "There are no recorded insects that possess a tail let alone one so reptilian."

"So what are you getting at doctor? The Atlantean's created both Gamera and Gyaos, and who knows, they probably even had a hand in that fire dragon for all we know."

Megalon shrieked as Nusuku attacked, punching the mighty cockroach in the abdomen, or at least what was assumed to be its abdomen. Nusuku did not stop, a right hook to Megalon's jaw sent the titanic insect staggering backwards and black ooze to spray out of its rib like mouth.

Another blow this time from the left crashed Megalon into a white spiraling building. The clattering of bells could be heard as Megalon's massive carapace crushed the stone and mortar that held up the white tower.

"Don't you understand captain?" Falon stared at the fallen Megalon, "Since Atlantis and Setopia were once one in the same, something had to drive a wedge in the Atlantean community, and judging from the primitive materials used to design these buildings the seatopian people must have separated without any of the Atlantean's technology. Anything even remotely Atlantean must have been seen as heresy to these people."

Kojima knew were Falon was heading with this, "So you're saying that …."

"These people had help Captain!" Falon finished Kojima's sentence. "There is a third player in this mystery, the Setopians did not create this Megalon monster, hey had help from an outside source."

A pair of blue masers rushed just overhead Falon and Kojima. Captain Marou pulled out a pistol from his boot and cocked it.

"Where are you going?" Falon asked.

"To put a bullet into Victors head"

Falon nodded, "Best of luck then."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nusuku picked up Megalon, the flames on his body burning the insect as they lapped over him. Land M.O.G.E.R.A's maser fire blew apart the remains of the stone memorial to the seatopian warrior.

"You idiot you blew up what was left of the toga guy!" shouted Genjo.

"Relax; I know what I'm doing." Victor said.

Iko attempted a faux smile, "Victor sweetie, Give me those blasted controls! You couldn't hit a Kaiju if it were holding a bull's-eye!"

"My Aim is not that bad! Geeze you guys act like the diet building was my fault!"

"It was!" cried Genjo and Iko in unison.

Victor slumped down, "Fine! Here take them. I would like to see one of you do better."

Iko pushed victor out the pilots chair and sat down, "Okay! Watch and learn little man."

Land M.O.G.E.R.A's masers fired again, this time striking the fiery hide of Nusuku. " Lucky shot."

Iko stuck her tough out at Victor as Land mogera's door slid open and Captain Marou Kojima stepped in, "What the devil is going on in here!"

Immediately three different fingers pointed at three different people, "They did it!" Kojima smacked his face.

Megalon had managed to escape Nusuku's grip, bashing his metallic drill arms into the Guardians black skull. Nusuku staggered back, his head was pounding. He had to concentrate; he had to locate Megalon's position. Nusuku suddenly smelled a distinct electrical odor. Energy crackled along Megalon's star shaped horn then was released in a bolt of electrical power similar to lightning. There was no time to dodge, the bolt of electricity smashed into Nusuku's chest.

The fire dragon winced, and held the area where Megalon's beam had hit him. He looked up to see Megalon laughing with delight, banging its drill claws together in celebration. Nusuku quickly retaliated with a gust of orange flame that seared the flesh off of Megalon's left shoulder, putting an end to the monstrous cockroaches boasting.

Megalon, sounding like a strangled parrot shrieked as Nusuku's flames struck his body. In desperation Megalon spat out a napalm bomb, but Nusuku had already grabbed the bomb and absorbed the flames of the explosion, then he whipped around slamming his tail into Megalon. Megalon staggered backward its breathing raspy as it struggled for breath, the force of Nusuku's tail had knocked the wind out of him and probably damaged something vital as well.

Before Megalon could recover he caught a glimpse of Nusuku who was now spinning through the air with incredible speed, Nusuku jutted out his right foot and smacked Megalon square in the head, sending the mammoth bug spiraling into his own statue which crumbled on top of him.

The bleached eyes of Nusuku began glowing with the same color as the embers of a smoldering fire, immediately the area that encompassed Megalon's hulking mass burst into flame, burning 

Seatopia's champion to death. Nusuku let out a long crackling roar of triumph.

The celebration was short lived as Nusuku could hear the whirring of Megalon's spades digging beneath the earth, Megalon was stronger then Nusuku remembered. It was by dumb luck the he had been beaten by the guardian insect before, after fighting the Seatopian war machine Vanim and its subzero cannon he was very weak, and then those Seatopian filth unleashed Megalon to finish the job.

Megalon burst forth from the dirt missing Nusuku who dodge in the nick of time. Nusuku snorted, so the big bug wanted to play hide and seek, well he could play that game to. Nusuku's flaming jaws opened up and spewed forth black smog that encompassed the battlefield, making visibility nonexistent. Darkness greeted Megalon as the titanic insect breeched the surface, although his eyes were adjusted to seeing through the blackness of the earth he could not see anything through this smoke. A piercing jab slammed through Megalon's exoskeleton, Megalon shrieked and brought down his metallic spade arms, snapping off whatever had punctured him in Nusuku's inky smokescreen. Frantic, Megalon began to lose all control, waving his drills furiously at the emptiness surrounding him. Megalon's terrified shrieks filled the cavern as he fired electric bolts and napalm bombs in every possible direction.

"Were hit!" cried Genjo Asano.

"Weapons are offline!" Iko Hamamoto echoed.

Victor Barlem smacked his control panel, "And our engines are dead. The only thing that's still working is our life-support system, and if we get hit again we are not going to need it!"

Captain Marou Kojima tightened his fist, "Blasted monsters!"

Suddenly the smoke that filled the cavern began to dissipate, flowing backwards. As sight was restored to the cavern Megalon saw the smoke being sucked back in by Atlantis's guardian who possessed a black bony spike on his left wrist, the right one was lodged into Megalon's abdomen. The Fire Dragon Nusuku breathed in the last wisp of smoke and faced the accursed seatopian idol. Megalon roared, spinning his drills and firing his electric horn in Nusukus path. The guardian simply snorted, and the spike burrowed into Megalon exploded with tremendous force knocking the champion off his feet and over land M.O.G.E.R.A.

Kojima sighed a mournful sigh," So this is how my career ends, I get to be squashed by a bug. I suppose there's a bit of irony here but right now I really could care less."

Megalon's shadow swallowed the Mecha as the burrowing behemoth fell ever closer towards the Land M.O.G.E.R.A.

Captain Kojima turned to his crew, "I would say it's been an honor serving with you, but I can't force myself to lie like that, so instead I'll say that..."

"Umm Captain."

Kojima put his hand up, "No, please let me finish Iko. the three of you while being a complete pain's in certain areas, you have also have proven to be the best group of soldiers I have ever served with, when you're not acting like children."

"Captain, I really think you should take a look at the bug monster." Suggested Genjo

Marou turned around; there in land M.O.G.E.R.A's view port was the 55 meter Megalon floating right above them by some unseen force.

"What in Heaven's name?" cried Kojima.

"Hey, guys." Came the shaky and stressed voice of Victor, "Guys! I don't think I can hold him much longer."

Victor winced, his eyes closed in as he gripped the edges of his seat. "I'm not even sure how I'm doing this right now. But you've got to do something fast, this guy is really heavy."

Sweat poured down victors head as Genjo, Iko, Kojima, and Falon all attempted to get the engines online.

"It's no good!" cried Genjo. "The engines are completely shot! Were not moving."

"Well you better do something, because this guys not getting any lighter!"

"Just hang in their Barlam! We'll think of something" encouraged Captain Kojima.

Victor face contorted in immense pain, " I..I cant hold him! He's slipping!"

The massive form of Megalon slowly inched closer to Land M.O.G.E.R.A's as Victor struggled to keep him steady. Panic filled Land M.O.G.E.R.A, shouting and screaming coming from all directions as everyone on bored attempted to get the Mecha operational. Iko watched helplessly as her friends dashed to and fro trying to prevent what seemed their inevitable demise, their were no jokes, no immature prattle, not even a flippant comment, their was just fear.

It couldn't end here, not here! There had to be something more they could do, that she could do. she could hear victor screaming as his mental concentration waned.

"Please." Iko prayed " please don't let it end here."

Then it came to her in the form of a sweet memory, the memory of a lullaby her grandmother and then her mother after words used to sing to her when she couldn't sleep, a lullaby that spoke of a great guardian that protected their family. With the melody of the lullaby floating through her mind she could not contain herself, her lips began to move and her melodic voice filled the air.

Ko Yai you domo

Tobari mo kiru

Asa wa hi tama

Nemuri kara

Samete hoshi no

Watashi no Seesar

Hoshi no hama mede matte iru no

Shisa chikara tsuyoku

Aoi kora yu o koete

Hoho no namida

Hoite Okure

Watashi no mune ne

Moette iru, moette iru,

Seesar! Seesar! Seesar!

Kiru ryuu, Seesar!

ko yai you domo

Tobari mo kiru

Asa was hi tama

Nemuri Kara

Samete hoshi no

Watashi no Seesar

Yashi no hata mede matte iru no

Shisa chikara tsuyoku

Akai dei no oo yutte

Watashi no negai

Kiite okure

Watashi no mune ne

Matte iru, matte iru,

Seesar! Seesar! Seesar!

Kiru ryuu, Seesar!!

Genjo stared at Iko then turned to Kojima, "Umm, what is she doing?"

Kojima was dumbfounded, "I..I think she's singing, but I wouldn't believe she could pull off something so, Beautiful."

Nusuku stared at the hovering Megalon, his flames stretching and dancing as he stood puzzled by the situation. Finally the great guardian tired of watching, satisfied with his victory he burst forth a pair of fiery wings made of the very magma that churned in the river. He began to flap the lava wings spraying molten magma all over the city, then suddenly he stopped, he could hear the faintest sound coming from behind Megalon.

It took a minute for him to register what it was, a song, more specifically the song of the earth Guardian King Seesar, the greatest and wisest of them all. It must have been the foreigners that had entered his city, one of them must have Azmui blood running through their veins.

When he first became a guardian he and the others made a vow, since the Azmui family had shown such strength and courage in the guardian's greatest time of need they, for as long as they drew breath would protect them and their descendents at any cost.

Nusuku grabbed the drill arm of Megalon, the heat of his claws creating a imprint as the metal melted. Nusuku yanked Megalon away from the land M.O.G.E.R.A, giving victor a breather. Megalon screeched as the scorching heat of Nusukus body burned his skin. Nusuku tensed his muscles and with as much strength as he could muster he tore off Megalon's left arm, dripping greenish blood from the gaping wounds.

Nusuku then drove the drill through Megalon's chest. Nusukus body glowed briefly as he released a large fireball that consumed Megalon in a magnificent explosion causing Seatopias 

protector to crash into ruined city.

Victor rubbed his head, " Are we dead yet?" He then squinted looking past Nusuku and the fallen Megalon. There! he saw it again! Something was moving across the caverns roof. He watched as it scurried across the ceiling, stopping near Nusuku who was bellowing his victory cry.

Then in a flash a white substance sprayed forth from the darkness above, encompassing Nusuku at an alarming rate. The fire dragon attempted to fight back but the strange silk substance had already encompassed half his body and was dampening his flame abilities. Before long Nusuku was completely enveloped in a spider like silk, the shadow then hoisted Nusuku up into the air and drug him through a dark hole that it must have climbed out of.

Captain Kojima just stared, "Well this is going to be an interesting report."

"How long will it be before they send a search party?" Doctor Falon Seiryuu asked.

Kojima leaned back in the captains chair, " Three days, but don't worry we've got more than enough supplies to last us, it's just the sheer boredom that might kill us."

Victor jumped up, "Hey I got an idea! Since Iko has such a great singing voice lets sing a song, One-hundred thousand bottles of beer on the wall one hundred thousand bottles of beer..."

"I don't drink, how about we make it Pepsi, I like that!" Genjo said.

Victor nodded, "That's a great Idea! One hundred thousand bottles of Pepsi on the wall..."

as Kojima heard Iko make a complaint about the Pepsi he sunk into his chair, it was going to be a very long three days.

THE END


End file.
